Right Here
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Maybe that talk in the parking lot wasn't the real reason Kendall decided to call Gustavo back. Kogan-y


**I really don't know with this one guys. Part of me thinks it's completely pointless. But it's been stuck in my head for days on end and I decided "to hell with it" and wrote it. It's set during Big Time Audition, after Gustavo comes to the Knight house, but before the boys meet in the Sherwood's parking lot. And I guess you could call it Pre-slash, since they're really not together yet and it's mostly just fluffy, gooey-ness that seems to inhabit my mind at times! So, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>If his parents knew that Kendall routinely snuck him out of the house in the dead of night, Logan would be dead in half a second. He wouldn't even have time to explain himself before he would be grounded for life and never be allowed to see Kendall again.<p>

And man would that be hell.

So that's why he never let himself get caught. He built a sweet set up, inspired by the one Matthew Brodeirck had in _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_. If anyone stepped into his room when he wasn't there (and the chance of anyone doing that was very slim to begin with) They would never be able to tell that Logan wasn't sleeping soundly in his bed. Thank god he had a higher than average IQ.

It wasn't even thrilling anymore, sneaking out. The first few times he had been so nervous he thought he might have been on the brink of a panic attack, but now it was old business. Something as simple was stealthily squeezing out the back door after his parents had gone up to bed.

And it wasn't like he did it every night either. Just when Kendall needed him, and tonight when Logan was leaving the Knight's house and Kendall had held him back and asked to meet, Logan knew exactly what the blonde boy need to talk about. It had been a big day after all.

When the door shut soundlessly behind him and Logan turned around, Kendall was already there, leaning against a nearby tree like it was perfectly normal to be waiting outside your best friend's house at midnight.

"Hey." He called lightly, pushing away from the tree and walking towards Logan.

"Hey." The smart boy answered back as Kendall took his hand.

They had always been able to do things like that. Personal space was non-existent when it came to them. Not that Logan minded, in fact he did the exact opposite of not minding. He was pretty damn astatic whenever Kendall threw an arm around him or held his hand.

Kendall pulled him along a path they had taken a hundred different times when there was something bothering them and they just needed to get away from it all.

In a matter on minutes they were at an old park, hidden away behind a thick of trees about half a mile away from Logan's house. Having been abandoned long ago in favor of the newer shinier play area that was just down the road, Logan and Kendall had come to think of the small area as their spot, as cheesy and girly as that sounded.

A swing set marked the far end of the playground. One of the swings hung pathetically on one strap, lightly swaying in the breeze of the cold Minnesota air. In the middle was a metal play structure. In the summer it burnt their hands when the sun would heat the surface, and in winter it became icy cold and was covered in a thick layer of snow. Other various equipment littered the area, none of which were important to the two teenagers.

Keeping a firm grip on Logan's hand, Kendall walked him over to the swings and sat down on one of the two that weren't dilapidated in some way. Logan took the one next to him and they swung lightly, staying in perfect synch with each other.

After minutes passed and nothing but silence enveloped them Logan decided to break it.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Kendall looked down, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Yeah, I know."

"Kendall," Logan said, giving the blonde boy's hand a squeeze and earning his green-eyed gaze on him "you should really do this. Like you always say, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. If you don't, I know you'll only regret it later."

The blonde boy sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, musing it slightly, and had they not been having a serious conversation where Logan was trying to make a point he would have awed.

"I know, it's just . . . I can't leave you."

And Logan almost felt his heart burst at that statement. Because sure Kendall would miss James and Carlos a heck of a lot if he left, Logan would do the same thing, but to know that Kendall didn't want to leave because of him . . . it was something he never really expected. It meant that all the things he felt, Kendall shared those too.

They never had to define themselves. What they had was what it is, and putting a label on it or even sharing it with other people would have diminished the quality somehow. They didn't need that. All they needed was the other person by their side.

Still, Logan thought, it was nice to hear it out loud sometimes. Just to know they were on the same level.

"You are not giving this up for me!"

Logan meant it, despite the fact that Kendall being gone for three months would be horrible for him. And of course, if Logan was honest with himself, he knew it would last for more than three months. How could anyone not love Kendall and give him a full album? Then he would become famous and have any girl he would ever want. And probably forget all about Logan.

It would be worth it though, because Kendall would be happy. After he got over the whole 'missing them' thing he would be happier than he could ever be stuck in Minnesota. It was what Kendall deserved. He was too big for this town, this state. Kendall deserved to be somewhere he could reach his full potential.

So, if that meant letting Kendall go, Logan could do it . . . maybe.

"I'm not worth that Kendall."

Now it was Kendall's turn to squeeze his hand. "You're so worth it Logan. I don't want to go anywhere you're not."

"You sound like a twelve-year-old girl." Logan joked lightly, kicking his feet into the ground.

Kendall laughed with Logan, because really, he did. "God, when did I get so fucking cheesy?"

"Hate to break it to you Ken-dork." Logan said, "but I'm pretty sure you've always been like that."

"You would know." Kendall mumbled, reaching over and ruffling Logan's hair affectionately.

Logan swatted his hand away, while again tightening their hands together. There was a weird sort of security Logan got whenever he and Kendall had physical contact. It was calming, yet invigorating at the same time. Impossible to describe.

"But seriously," Logan started again, pulling them back to the pressing matter. "Call Gustavo, go to LA, make a demo, and be famous. I can't just sit back and watch as you throw this away." When he saw Kendall still looked conflicted he continued. "And you know if this was James, or Carlos, or me, you would _never_ let us pass it up. I'm just doing for you what you would do for us."

Kendall was chewing on his bottom lip, and Logan knew there must be a war working in his head.

Not many people ever got to see Kendall like this, all his walls gone and just a normal insecure sixteen-year-old kid. Logan was glad that Kendall felt comfortable enough around him to let that part show.

"So you would do it?" Kendall asked "you would go to LA with that total asshole?"

Logan thought for a second "Well, yeah. I would. Opportunities like that-"

"Come once in a lifetime." Kendall finished for him. "But-"

"But what?"

"I don't want to leave you. Or Carlos and James, but . . . I don't know how I'd function without you Logie. Who would I have to talk to?"

"You'd find someone." Logan assured him. "You've always been great at making friends. And I'll just be a phone call away. It's not like we would never see each other again."

"But I'll miss this." He gestured to their interlocked hands "I'll miss being with you. Hanging out after school. Soaking the girls field hockey team. Coming here at night. God, I just . . . I can't leave all of that behind because some guy wants me to sing some crappy songs."

"Kendall . . ."

"Don't 'Kendall' me Logan. I can't and I won't. I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm not going anywhere without my best friends."

"God you're stubborn." Logan said, kicking up more dirt with his feet.

"Come here." And suddenly Logan was being pulled up and practically dragged to the center of the playground. Regretfully dropping Logan's hand, Kendall started climbing the metal structure, and gestured for the small boy to do the same.

And then they were at the top, supported by the metal beams running across the top, giving them enough room to lay on their backs and look up at the sky. "If I went to LA" Kendall began, pulling Logan closer so he his head was on the blonde boys chest "I wouldn't be able to see the stars anymore. You know how much smog covers that fucking city? And plus, everyone seems so fake there. Not exactly the kind of people I want to be associating with. I'd rather stay here with you and Carlos and James, play hockey, get into as much trouble as we possibly can, and then, when the time comes, James will be the famous one. And I'll be playing hockey, you'll be a doctor, and Carlos will do whatever the hell it is Carlos wants to do."

They both laughed, but Logan also sighed sadly. "You have to do it."

"I'm not doing anything without you guys."

"I think you are."

"What is it going to take to make you see that I'm not leaving."

"Nothing. You're being an idiot. You're not even thinking about it."

"I don't want to think about it. I already know that I'm not going."

Logan shook his head. "You would make me do it."

"But Logan, that's different-"

"How is it different?"

Kendall just layed there for a moment, mouth open, but no words coming out.

"That's what I thought." Logan said smugly, snuggling farther into Kendall's chest.

"You really think I should do it?" He asked, going back to biting his bottom lip.

Logan raised himself up so he could look Kendall right in the eye. "Yes! I think you should do it. There is no reason you should stay here. You're too big for this place Kendall."

"Would you miss me?" Kendall asked, sounding horribly insecure.

"God yes." Logan whispered, feeling a strong urge to lean forward just a little bit and press his lips to Kendall's. "You don't even know how much I would mis you."

"Then why do you want me to go so badly?"

"Because this is good for you. Good for your whole family. You deserve this."

Never in his life had he seen Kendall looking so conflicted. It was heartbreaking, and Logan almost felt guilty for pushing him so hard.

"I don't know." Kendall was shaking his head, eyes fixed on the starts over head and with a huff of annoyance, that Kendall found absolutely adorable, Logan put his head back down on Kendall's chest.

"Just promise me you'll think about it. You have until tomorrow at 2. Use the time."

"I will." He promised pressing a light kiss into Logan's hair, making the smart boy smile. "I just wish you guys could come with me. Then it wouldn't even be a question."

Logan nodded, shutting his eyes and breathing in that scent that was unmistakably Kendall in every way, shape, and form. "If there's anyone who could figure out a way it would be you Kendall."

For a long time they simply stayed like that. The stars shining down on them, backs resting against the top of the playground, making them sore, but neither could care less. Because they couldn't feel uncomfortable when they were with the other. It was physically impossible.

After what felt to Logan to be about an hour, Kendall said softly "We better get going. It's late."

Logan agreed and they climbed down unto solid ground again, Kendall grabbing Logan's hand as soon as they landed.

They didn't talk on the way back to Logan's house, both wrapped in their own thoughts, but as soon as they arrived in Logan's back lawn, Kendall pulled the smart boy to him and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, causing Logan to blush.

"What was that for?" He asked when Kendall pulled away.

"For being there." Kendall answered simply. "You're always there when I need you Logie." And then he did his trademark Kendall smirk that always gave Logan butterflies.

"No problem. You would do the same for me."

They both stood smiling like idiot for a moment before Kendall dropped his hands from Logan's shoulders and started to back away, but this time there was a different smirk on his face.

"You have a plan already don't you?" Logan asked, causing Kendall's smirk to grow even wider.

"Maybe . . ." He said coyly, trying not to give anything away.

"What is it?"

Kendall laughed. "You'll find out tomorrow Logie. Meet me at work tomorrow morning. James and Carlos too. You'll find out then."

"I can't believe you're not telling me!" Logan called out as Kendall retreated even further, going to his house that was right down the road.

The blonde boy merely waved in response before turning all the way around and fading into the blackness of the night.

Shaking his head, Logan opened the back door and quietly made his way to his room, making sure to not make the slightest bit of noise.

Whatever Kendall had in mind was probably crazy, stupid, and most likely reckless. And for some reason Logan couldn't wait until tomorrow to see just what he had planned.

Because it was Kendall, and if anyone knew how to turn things in their favor it was his best friend, even if most of the time Logan was wishing they could be more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah . . . I really don't know . . . But, on the bright side, I am working on something that I am so excitednervous to post, though I'm not sure it'll be ready anytime soon. Maybe a month or two, but it's what I've been spending most of my free time on lately! Because who doesn't love AU Kogan stories? But I hope you enjoyed this story! Drop me a review and tell me if it's a pointless as it is in my mind! XD Love ya'll!**


End file.
